10 Things Albus Dumbledore Does In His Spare Time
by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsJen
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Albus Dumbledore does when he's not busy being the headmaster of Hogwarts?
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!**

1. He dances around his office in just his underclothes...

_14-year-old Harry Potter couldn't believe his eyes when he walked into Albus Dumbledore's office. The silver haired headmaster was dancing around his office, wearing nothing but a thick pair of woolen socks, a white undershirt and some stripped boxers. To make matters worse, he was singing into his wand like it was a microphone. _

_"__It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!__"_

"_Umm sir?" Harry said, making his presence known._

"_Harry…"Dumbledore said, his face turning red, then he looked down at his apparel. "Woops." He tapped his wand twice on his chest and robes appeared. _

"_I could come back later if you want sir." Harry said, avoiding Dumbledore's gaze._

"_Please." "Oh and you won't tell anyone about this right?" Dumbledore asked. _

"_Of course not." Harry said, exiting the room as quickly as he could. _

_When Dumbledore heard the door close, he resumed his activity._


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!**

**

* * *

**2. He performs puppet shows for the portraits on his office walls...

_"Today's show is called 'The Disgruntled Potions Master'." Dumbledore explained to the former headmasters and headmistresses that lined his walls. He pulled out a puppet that had an uncanny resemblance to Severus Snape. _

"_Albus," the puppet said in a droning voice, " once again you've passed on my offer to take over as the DDA professor." _

_Dumbledore pulled out another puppet that resembled himself._

"_Severus, if I let you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, they'll be no one to teach potions, because you could never be replaced" puppet Dumbledore said._

"_Well, they don't call me the Potions Master for nothing," puppet Snape said smugly. _

"_Now Severus, no need to get cocky." _

"_Blah, blah, blah, I still want that job."_

"_When I find someone else to teach potions, you'll first in line for the Defense professor."_

"_Excellent."_

_Dumbledore made the puppets bow and then looked around the room. Every former head was asleep in their frame. Dumbledore sighed and put his puppets away._


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!**

**

* * *

**3. He knits sweaters for his brothers goats.

_"Aberforth's goats will love these," Albus thought to himself as he sat at his desk knitting ten little sweaters. His brother loved those goats, so Albus made them sweaters every year. Although he and his brother hadn't spoken in ages, Albus always made sure to send him presents on his birthday and for Christmas, even though he never received anything back. He found himself thinking back to the last time he had received a gift from his brother: his fifteenth birthday. Putting down the sweater he was currently knitting, he wiped away the tear that had started to trickle down his cheek. He picked up the half finished sweater and resumed his knitting. An hour later there are ten sweaters laid out on his desk, each one a different color, just waiting to be wrapped._


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!**

**

* * *

**4. He reads muggle picture books.

_Dumbledore sat in a rocking chair; a stack of books lay at his feet.__ He picked up the book on the top of the stack and started to read:_

_O__nce upon a time, an old woman and her husband lived alone in a little old house. The couple had no children, and being lonely, the woman decided to make a boy of gingerbread. She carefully mixed the batter, rolled out the dough, and cut out a very nice gingerbread man. She added sugar icing for his hair, mouth, and clothes, and she used candy chips for buttons and eyes. What a fine looking gingerbread man he was! The old woman put him in the oven to bake. After he was fully done, she slowly opened the oven door. Up jumped the gingerbread man, and he ran out the door saying,_

_"Run, run, as fast as you can!  
You can't catch me!  
I'm the Gingerbread Man!"_

_The old woman and the old man ran after him, but they could not catch him._

"_This has always been one of my favorite books," Dumbledore said to no one in particular._


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!**

**

* * *

**5. He has tea parties with the house elves.

"_Would you like some more tea Dobby?" Dumbledore asked the house elf seated to his left._

"_Please, Albus Dumbledore sir," Dobby replied._

_Dumbledore went to the stove and picked up the copper teakettle and poured some of the amber colored liquid into Dobby's flower adorned teacup._

"_Thank you sir."_

_Dumbledore went to go retake his seat at the table, but Winky, the house elf next to Dobby, had fallen asleep; she had drunk at least ten cups of tea after all. Dumbledore sighed._

"_Dobby, if you don't mind, take her back the kitchens."_

_Dobby picked up Winky and snapped his fingers; with a loud crack the two house elves disappeared. Dumbledore sat down and began to sip his tea, which, by now, had gone cold. He sighed again. "This is what I get for inviting the house elves to tea._


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!**

* * *

6. He holds flobberworm races for the students to bet on.

_The flobberworms furiously made their way down the track, trying to reach the cabbage at the end. "Go Wriggles!" Dumbledore cheered as his most prized flobberworm was winning the latest race. All students who had bet on the races and Hagrid, the announcer, just stared at him. "I have 20 galleons riding on this," Dumbledore stated. Out of nowhere, one flobberworm rocketed out in front, reaching the cabbage and winning the race. _

"_An' we got ourselves a winner," Hagrid announced. "Number thirteen, Slimey." "The winners of 100 galleon are Fred and George Weasley." The twins jumped up, received their prize money and left. The rest of the students left too, grumbling about how they lost all their money for the next Hogsmede trip. Dumbledore just pouted in the corner, trying to get over the fact he'd just lost the money he was supposed to use to buy a new brand of tea imported all the way from Japan._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I really don't like this chapter, but I'm currently out of ideas, so if anyone has some please make suggestions and if I use yours I'll give you credit. **_  
_


	7. 7

**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING!!**

**

* * *

**7. He watches all the High School Musical movies.

_A second year girl was skipping down the corridor, blissfully singing the tune Fabulous from the movie High School Musical 2. Cheerfully and slightly oblivious to the mass of students crowded together, Dumbledore happily started singing along._

_"I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best!"_

_Everything seemed to stop, as every head turned in his direction. People began to snicker and Dumbledore hurried along deeply embarrassed. Once he reaches the safety of his office, he pops a magical DVD into the magical DVD player and starts to sing again. (The reason it's magical is cuz Zac Efron is in it, and he's wicked hot!.)_

_"Oh Everyday  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud"_

_"I love these movies!" Dumbledore shouted._

_

* * *

_**(A/N) One of my verry best friends (xo meesa xo [look her up]) helped write this chapter so she deserves some credit.**_  
_


	8. 8

**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING!!**

**

* * *

**8. He takes bubble baths before dinner.

_He had had a busy day, going to hearings at the Ministry, writing letters to parents, and of course, being social, all he wanted was to take his nightly bath and go have dinner._

_Dumbledore slid into the marble bathtub, water and copious amounts of bubbles covering all the way up to his neck. He inhaled their scent. "Mmm," he sighed. "Lilac, my favorite." He closed his eyes, letting the warm water relax his tense muscles, which were becoming weary with age. An hour later, when the water had gone cold and the bubbles had disappeared, he got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around his middle and went to his bedroom. He glanced at the clock and was startled to see that it was already 6:30 meaning dinner had started and he was late. He combed out his long beard and hair, put on his glasses then hurried to the Great Hall. When he arrived, people were all staring at him, which he was sure was due to his tardiness, but then McGonagall hissed in his ear. "Albus what in Merlin's name are you wearing?" He looked down and saw he was just wearing the towel. _


	9. 9

**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING!!**

* * *

9. He bewitches the furniture so it can talk.

_Dumbledore flicked his wand at the dresser and a mouth appeared. He did the same to the writing desk, the nightstand, the squishy armchair and the bookshelf. _

_"Hey Alby I have a riddle for you," said the armchair._

_"__Ok, shoot" Dumbledore replied. _

_"__What stinks while living but in death smells good?" asked the chair_

_"__Uhmm, I don't know, what?" Dumbledore asked._

_"__A pig!" squealed the armchair._

_"__HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dumbledore and the rest of the other furniture laughed._

_"__I got one," said the nightstand. "What kind of room has no windows or doors?"_

_"__I don't know," the armchair said._

_"__A mushroom." Answered the nightstand._

_"__Ha you guys are too funny," said Dumbledore, "but now I gotta turn you back."_

_He flicked his wand five times and the furniture was back to normal. _

"_And I'm alone again," sighed Dumbledore. Even though they were just pieces of furniture he very much enjoyed their company. _


	10. 10

**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING!!**

**

* * *

  
**

10. He models muggle clothing…women muggle clothing.

A now beardless Dumbledore strutted down the runway wearing a blue Chanel dress and matching heels. When he approached the end he twirled and smiled for the imaginary photographers. He longed to have real people taking his photograph. He walked back behind the curtains and changed into a strapless purple cocktail dress. When he walked back out to the runway, he heard a faint knocking at the door. "Come in," he called. The door swing open and in walked Colin Creevey. At the sight of his headmaster in a dress he raised his eyebrows. "You wanted to see me Professor?" he asked.

"Ah yes, I understand that you have a real camera," Dumbledore said inquisitively.

"Yes, sir," replied the blonde boy.

"Would you mind taking a few pictures for me?" asked the old man.

"Not at all."

Colin pulled out his camera and Dumbledore started to pose. Colin began clicking away with his camera. After a few minutes Dumbledore went to change. He emerged wearing Chanel jeans and a pink halter-top. Once again the young boy snapped pictures. "I have one more outfit hold on," said Dumbledore and he went to change for the final time. He came back dressed in a black polo and a white skirt. Dumbledore began posing again and Colin's camera went click, click, click.

"Work it!" Colin said encouraging the couldn't help but think that Dumbledore had always sort of looked very much like a girl but now without his beard he appeared even more girlish.

* * *

**(A?N #1): There you have it! I might do some more of these for other characters when I can think of ideas and such. I hoped you enjoyed reading this story.**

**(A/N #2): Here's everything Dumbledore was wearing.**

.com/images/products/25157_1_ (Dress 1)

.com/photos/uncategorized/2007/11/05/oasis_taffeta_cocktail_ (Dress 2)

.com/img/item/331/787/61/o_ (Jeans)

.com/img/item/331/787/61/o_ (Top)

.net/graphics/product_images/pPOLO2-5157346_standard_ (Polo & Skirt)


End file.
